I wish things were how they could be
by SukaiAndKyouTheChibiRulers
Summary: Kai realizes how much he loves and misses Tala. Will Kai succeed in getting Tala, or will he fail miserably? Rated M for future chapters.. I dont know if to make into a story so would like opinions lol :D!


Description: Kai realizes how much he loves and misses Tala. Will Kai succeed in getting Tala, or will he fail miserably?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

I wish things were how they could be.

Chapter One.

I slid into the cold leather seats of the Mercedes. The first thing I bought when my grandfather, Volitair died, leaving me with quite a large inheritance. Blood money. I didn't want that sick old mans money, but what the hell, from what he put me through I deserved it. I did donate some to a local animal home, since I am an animal lover, there just so innocent there not evil and there not out for money, money oh and yeah, money. I hate people. Money grabbers.

I drove slowly to Tyson's dojo, he was like a best friend of mine, I don't particularly like him but him, ray and max have always been there for me and no matter what I've did to them they've still accepted me as a friend. I honestly don't know what I'd do without them. They've made me realize a lot of things, number one, that I need people.. Especially one person. Tala, They made me realize how much I miss him, and love him. I love his red hair, his pale skin, the way he doesn't care what people think of him. He's just adorable. Oh, another way they've changed me is they've made me more open with my feelings like not as shy, because of this I've tried to get in contact with Tala, ive wrote him a letter, which I'd posted reluctantly.

I was looking through MySpace one day and found Ian's MySpace, he gave me Tala's address. Of course I was too shy to go there, so I wrote the letter. I didn't include my feelings or anything.

I pulled the car over in front of the dojo, and slipped out the car. I didn't lock it, Tyson's neighborhood was extremely safe and Tyson's grandfather would kick anyone's ass anyway. Ray was sat on the step and when he noticed me he quickly ran over.

'Kai!' He exclaimed.

'Oh hey Ray.'

He pulled me into a light hug. They were very touchy feely the blade breakers.

Tala POV

Bills. Bills. Bills. What the fuck, a letter. I fingered the thick white envelope. Thick. Expensive. Beautiful handwriting graced the front, 'Tala Ivanov, 8 Gray Apartments Moscow'. I carefully ripped open the letter, and pulled out the also thick and expensive letter and read it.

**Dear Tala,**

**I know we haven't talked since the Demolition Boys ended.. We should catch up, I have so much to tell you. Please contact back. My address is at the bottom of the letter.**

**Kai.**

That was it! Fucking arsehole. All these years and that's it. Well I aint contacting back!

Kai's POV

It had been two weeks since I sent the letter to Tala, and I'd had no reply. Every day I waited like a dog for the post man, it was driving me nuts. Id been back on MySpace to Ian talking. Apparently Tala had a boyfriend Isa, of course I made out to Ian I just wanted to know stuff and didn't actually fancy Tala.. But the moment he wrote back 'Oh yeah he has a boyfriend called Isa.' It broke my bloody heart.

So now I hate Tala.

Well, not really. I'm just hurt I guess. Well that's what my therapist said. Bloody Tala.

Tala's POV

I went to the supermarket this morning, taking Bobbin with me, my west highland terrier. I had to pick him up like, or the store manager would have attempted to kill me again.. So anyway, me and Bobbin bought the usually Friday night shop, tomatoes (Bobbins favorites), vegetables, fruit and meat.. and some paper and envelopes. I was thinking of getting in contact with Kai, I'd been thinking about it for two weeks. When Kai left the demolition boys, I felt like half of me had disappeared, although me and Kai fought a lot, I miss that. I sat with many bottles of vodka after he left.

When I was just a boy, about 13 me and Kai had the same dorm where we were kept and trained to become the ultimate beybladers. It was then I realized I was homosexual. I had many of dreams about Kai, and for many years ive felt something strong for him, probley love I don't know. But I don't feel it for Isa my boyfriend.

I wrote the letter and dashed out late to post it. Returning home I smelt the smell of booze. Isa's home.

'Where the fuck have you been!'

I flinched and slipped quietly into the living room where he lay back onto the couch drinking and watching the television.

'I was just walking Bobbin.. Sorry. I didn't realize you were staying tonight..'

'Fucking bullshit. I bet you've been getting your arse filled!' He screamed at me.

I seriously did not want another argument about my infidelity, I didn't cheat. 'I haven't I swear!' I shouted back with as much courage as I could.

'Get in the bedroom now. Strip!' He screamed.

'Please Isa please..' I cried softly as he dragged me into the bedroom and forcefully pushed me face down onto the bed. I heard the familiar sound of the zip being pulled down, and him groan loudly as he forcefully pushed his hard member into my dry arse. I screamed as I felt like my insides were getting ripped out.. Tears ran down my face as I forced back a scream. My hole was red raw from last nights events, as this was a usual thing for Isa to do.

'You're my fucking whore Tala and its fucking time you realized that! Your arse is fucking mine!' He forcefully pushed inside me 'See!'

'Yes.. Please just stop. Im yours you've proved your point. Please.' I whispered against the suffocation of the pillow.

He pushed harder inside, I gripped the sheets trying to take the pain out of something. Tears beat down my face continuously. When I finally felt his manhood relax. I sighed with happiness, over. Then I felt the stinging.

'Im going now. Bye.' He said, as he pulled his jeans up and slammed the bedroom door.

I lay wrapped in the quilt, helpless. No one to turn too. Bobbin jumped up and snuggled in, poor thing he regularly got beatings of Isa, I tried to protect him.. I really did.

Kai POV.

A light blue envelope was amongst my mail today I knew immediately it was from Tala.

**Dear Kai.**

**Hey! Long time.. I don't know what to say! It was such a shock getting a letter from you.. My msn's . Please add me, It will be better than letters lol.**

**Tala**

Happiness surged through me, and I immediately ran across the room to my laptop and added the msn.

***Whitewolf has signed in***

**Whitewolf: Hey Kai.**

**Phoenix: Hello Tala, I'm so happy to be in contact with you again.**

**Whitewolf: Haha me to.. So how have you been. Out happened?**

**Phoenix: Ive been okay. Voltaire died. That's about it, you?**

**Whitewolf: Oh I'm great. OMG YAY! Huge payout? Nothings happened**

**Phoenix: I'm glad your great. Yep massive payout. That reminds me, ive put some aside for you. I hear you have a boyfriend. Lucky you. I didn't know you were gay like.**

**Whitewolf: You don't need to give me any. Oh Isa, yeah he's my boyfriend. Lol.**

**Phoenix: No I want to! You deserve it, you really do. When can I see you again?**

**Whitewolf: Its not really a good time atm. I need to go umm bye Kai.**

***Whitewolf has signed off***

Okay. Something's up with him. I'm going to visit him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just randomly found this on my laptop and thought I may aswell upload it and turn it into a story lol. Any advice, reviews and even flames are welcome. Thank you x


End file.
